Seth And Zoë's Prologue
by AverytheElf
Summary: This is a story response to my friend's story, Friends, Enemies and Newids. Enjoy! R&R!


**A/N: If you haven't read in the summary, this is a response story to my friend's story on fanfiction. Anyways, it's a little short, but you know whatever; it's a prologue. It is about the first time Seth and Zoë met. I honestly think they are the best couple in the ENTIRE world. Well obviously not the entire world, just in the story. I hope you guys like it (especially you Ana)! And if you haven't read the story check it out! It's called Friends, Enemies and Newids by muentiger. It is the BEST! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

I was sitting in the library, writing 13 inches of parchment on the care of Mandrakes. My friend Hector was sitting lazily across from me, continuously tapping his quill against the table. This was one of the ways I spent the free time of my boring days at Hogwarts. But my days suddenly became quite interesting when _she _walked by.

Her elbow length, curly, black hair softly flew behind her as she gracefully walked. Her penetrating amber eyes glowed with beauty. She had a small smile on her soft pink lips. She made me feel like we were the only two people in the room. From that moment, I needed to know who she was.

* * *

><p>I was on my way to my next class, not exactly paying attention to where I was going. As I made my way around a corner I bumped into someone, causing books and pieces of parchment to go flying anyway. I quietly groaned and got down on my knees to pick it up.<p>

I reached for my Potions textbook but another grabbed onto it for me. I looked up to see a familiar pair of amber eyes. It was her. She lightly smiled at me and handed me my book.

"I'm so sorry," her angelic voice said, "I should really watch where I'm going."

"N-no," I stuttered, "It was my fault."

She smiled again and softly giggled, making me smile as well. I had immediately fallen in love with her laugh.

"I'm Seth," I said, stretching out my hand.

She touched it, causing sparks to go off throughout my body.

"I'm Zoë," she said.

I finally got all of the papers and books together and stood up. She got up as well, pushing away her dark hair from her face. I watched as it fell perfectly, her soft curls bouncing lightly. To me it felt like everything she was doing was in slow-motion. Even when she blinked it appeared slow to me. I quickly came out of my trance and realized I was going to be late for class.

"I should get going," I said.

"Well it was nice meeting you," she smiled.

"Nice meeting you, too," I smiled back.

I then walked away, leaving a slight ache in my chest as I did. As much as I wanted to stay by her side, I had to leave. I already missed her; I missed her like the flower misses the sun during a winter's sleep.

I sat in class and didn't even pay attention to the lesson. All I could think about was her eyes, her hair, her lips, and her voice and everything about her. Every time I thought about her it made my heart skip a beat and make chills run up my spine. Why did I feel this way so suddenly?

Zoë's POV

I remember when I was out at night one time, swimming in a lake. The water was crystal clear and a full moon was out. When I went underwater, I would look up at the surface to see the moon. Underwater, the light was broken into millions of pieces and softly glowing. It made me smile and feel at peace. That was what I felt when I looked into Seth's beautifully green eyes. They were so clear and glowed brilliantly, like the moonlit water. Even though his hair slightly hid them, I could still see how bright they were from a mile away.

I don't know why I felt this way about him, but for some reason I liked the way it made me feel. The sound of his voice gave me goose-bumps and his smile made me quiver on the inside. He made me sensationally weak. Even in my head, saying his name made me smile and blush. When I touched his hand, I could feel tingles on my skin.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. I had just met Seth, and already I was head over heels in love with him.

_Why do I think this way about you?_

Seth's POV

I walked towards the Black Lake. I had a lot on my mind at the moment. On top of all of the school work I had to do, I still couldn't stop thinking about Zoë. I felt dazed whenever I thought about her. I was addicted to her and I had only seen her twice.

Suddenly my heart felt a little lighter; she was there, at the Black Lake reading a book. I smiled brightly and quickly made my way over to her. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and then smiled when she realized who it was.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

She scooted over a little, letting me sit down next to her.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Nothing interesting," she sighed, "Just my Herbology textbook. I'm trying to catch up in that class but I can't seem to get the hang of it."

"Well we all have a weakness," I smirked, "Mine is Potions. I have an 11-inch essay that's due on Thursday and I've only written 6 inches of it."

Zoë giggled, making my stomach tie up in knots.

"I could help you," she suggested, "If you want."

I could feel my heart exploding with enjoyment, but I didn't show how excited I was. I just smirked at her.

"I'd like that," I said.

She smiled at me, almost making me shiver with an odd pleasure.

"But," she added, "Only if you help me with Herbology."

"Sure," I chuckled. "So can I walk you back to the school?"

"Of course," Zoë smiled.

I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. Once she held onto it, the sparks returned. We walked back to the school building, not taking long at all. I only wished it took us forever so I could be with her even longer.

Zoë's POV

"I'll see you soon," I smiled.

"Bye, Zoë," Seth smirked.

He then took hold of my hand and lightly kissed it. A rosy color of red bloomed from my cheeks. The soft touch of his lips against my skin made my stomach whirl in circles. What _wasn't_ there to adore about him.

Seth pulled away from my hand, leaving me almost breathless by the memory of him kissing my hand. He then casually walked by me. A small piercing feeling pricked at my heart as he slowly vanished from me. I just hoped that tomorrow would come soon so that I would see him once more.


End file.
